Sabine Wren
The Artist TIE SS36 Ria Talla The Kids |occupation = Weapons specialist Student at the Imperial academy Member of the Rebel Alliance |home = Krownest Garel Chopper Base, Atollon Ezra's Tower, Lothal The Ghost |age = 16 18-19 20/21 25 |gender = Female |species = Human (Mandalorian) |hair_color = Indigo with light orange tips Dark blue with light blue tips Platinum blonde with purple tips Dark Purple |eye_color = Brown |skin = Tan |height = 1.7 meters Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide |personality = Feisty, tomboyish, artistic, serious, smart, sassy, spunky, strong-willed, independent, creative |affiliations = Rebel Alliance |love_interest(s) = Ezra Bridger |family = * Tristan Wren *Alrich Wren * Ursa Wren |friends = Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Garazeb Orrelios, Ezra Bridger, C1-10P, Lando Calrissian, R2-D2, C-3PO, Zare Leonis, Jai Kell, Tseebo, Cikatro Vizago, Ahsoka Tano, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Leia Organa, Ketsu Onyo, AP-5, Wedge Antilles, Cham Syndulla, Numa, Gobi Glie, Gron, Chava,Mart Mattin, Gooti Terez, Jonner Jin, R3-A3, Alexsandr Kallus, Fenn Rau, Jyn Erso, Bo-Katan Kryze, Loth-wolves |enemies = The Grand Inquisitor, Agent Kallus , Stormtroopers, Maketh Tua , Gall Trayvis, Grand Moff Tarkin, Darth Vader, IG-88, Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Thrawn, Arihnda Pryce, Gar Saxon, Darth Maul, Ketsu Onyo , Vult Skerris, Rukh, Tiber Saxon |likes = Graffiti, explosives, blowing things up, painting, changing her hair color |dislikes = Galactic Empire, being kept in the dark, her friends in danger, Chopper's attitude, following orders without question, Ezra flirting with her, Ezra's reckless and aggressive behavior |powers = Lightsaber Skills Expert Fighter Expert Markswoman Explosives Expert Expert Saboteur Expert Artist Multilingual |possessions = Darksaber (briefly) Two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols Mandalorian vambraces |films = Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion The Siege of Lothal |shorts = "Art Attack" |shows = Star Wars Rebels LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Star Wars: Forces of Destiny |games = Disney INFINITY Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions Star Wars: Force Arena |comics = Kanan |voice = Tiya Sircar }} Sabine Wren is a female artistic Mandalorian teenager from the planet Krownest and the primary tritagonist of Disney XD Star Wars Rebels. She was an Imperial cadet who defected from the Galactic Empire after realizing how one of her weapons, the Duchess could be used against her fellow Mandalorians. Briefly, Sabine took up a career as a bounty Hunter with fellow Mandalorian Ketsu Onyo until her best friend's betrayal. By age 16, she was a member of the Ghost crew, led by Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus, becoming Spectre 5. Seeing the crew as her family, Sabine is the daughter figure of the Spectres, acting like an older sister towards Ezra Bridger. In season 3, she is revealed to be the daughter of Ursa and Alrich When and has an older brother, Tristan Background Biography Sabine Wren was born in 21 BBY on the planet Krownest to Ursa and Alrich Wren and the older sister of Tristan Wren. She had a strained relationship with her family, who supported the Empire. She is a Mandalorian young woman who is the second youngest member of the Ghost Crew, acting as the daughter figure of the group. She was a former student at the Imperial Academy, which she escaped out of. However, joining the Rebellion was that the cost of Sabine's family disowning her. For a brief time, Sabine took up a job as a bounty hunter with her friend, Ketsu Onyo, to the point they considered each other like sisters. However, after Ketsu's betrayal and leaving Sabine for dead, she instead joined the Rebel Cell led by Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus, though by unknown means. Personality Like everyone on the Ghost crew, Sabine was sympathetic to those who suffered at the hands of the Empire. She is the "daughter" of the Ghost crew, seeing Hera and Kanan as surrogate parents, and Chopper, Zeb and Ezra as her brothers. She is troubled by her past, especially her past life as an Imperial cadet and a bounty hunter. After renouncing the Galactic Empire, Sabine's family cut ties with her, and caused Sabine to become a loner. After being adopted by the Ghost ''crew, Sabine learned the true meaning of family and friendship. Sabine is an artistic and creative individual who is a bit rough around the edges at first. Being an artist, Sabine paints what she sees, as she said so when showing artwork depicting Chopper's prank on Ezra and Zeb. She also loves color, explaining her constantly changing her hair color and admiring explosions' colors rather than the chaos. She is also a specialist when it comes to explosions, especially making "paint bombs," something she used to rig Imperial vehicles. When she became in possession of the Darksaber, Sabine saw it as a means to an end and thought it was a bad omen to her and bring nothing but trouble to her family. Sabine kept her past bottled up inside of her but with the help of Ezra, Kanan and Fenn Rau, she was able to realize that she had to bring her biological family together again. She later refused to abandon Ezra when he was being held hostage by Gar Saxon and later, refused to leave him and Kanan when Ursa was going to trade the Jedi to Saxon. Due to Ezra and Kanan's training, Sabine found the fortitude to take on Saxon in single combat. Sabine was also magnanimous in victory and decided to spare Saxon's life. Saxon, however, did not return the favor and tried to shoot her in the back. Seeking to rebuild ties with her family, Sabine elected not to return with Ezra and Kanan to the Rebellion. Instead, she dedicated herself to helping Clan Wren to reunite the Mandalorians. While Sabine did not regard herself as Mandalore's new leader, she vowed to help her people find that individual. Later, Sabine's loyalty to her rebel friends led her to convince Ursa and Fenn to lend forces to help Phoenix Squadron and Massassi Group during the Battle of Atollon. As a warrior, Sabine was familiar with the military strategy and proposed concentrating the Mandalorian attack on the Interdictor Cruiser in order to facilitate the rebels' escape. Physical Appearances Powers & Abilities Sabine is a talented painter and artist, with her artwork being praised by friends and enemies alike. She is also the ''Ghost crew's explosives expert, always carrying bombs and making explosive paints. Sabine also liked changing her hair color frequently. Currently she has it in an indigo, short hair. Possessions *'Armor and Helmet:' Sabine wears a helmet and armor that was at least five hundred years old * Two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols * 'Darksaber (formerly): '''Sabine briefly wielded the Darksaber, which was forged by one of her ancestors Tarre Vizsla. However, she gave it up to Bo-Katan Kryze, who would lead the people of Mandalore. * '''Mandalorian vambraces: '''Fenn Rau acquired the vambraces and later gave them to Sabine during her training lessons with Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus. * '''Explosives: '''Sabine makes a variety of explosives, several of which act as paint bombs, detonator, or fireworks, as seen in "Empire Day." Rebels Season 1 Around 5 BBY, Sabine accompanied Zeb and Kanan to Capitol City where she and her crew were stealing crates that contained supplies of food for the citizens at Tarkintown and guns meant for Cikatro Vizago. However, the sudden arrival of street thief Ezra Bridger caused them to have a slight change of plans when the kid steals one of the crates. Sabine first met him when she landed on the crates he was stealing. She wished him luck with Zeb warning Ezra that the Lasat would end him if he caught him. On Empire Day, Sabine and the crew (sans Ezra) went to sabotage the parade on Lothal. Sabine had developed detonators that would explode into fireworks. Zeb and Sabine distracted the citizens of Lothal with the fireworks as Kanan used them to detonate a TIE fighter. The group was soon joined by Ezra, who had been dealing with his own problems. They spotted Agent Kallus and the Grand Inquisitor. Ezra showed Sabine and Kanan to his old home while Zeb went to the ''Ghost. He showed them Tseebo, who was hiding in the Bridger home. He was known to be a worker for the Imperial Information Office and was implanted with cybernetic circuits. After Ezra left, Sabine learned that Empire Day was Ezra's birthday from Tseebo and the day his parents were taken, explaining why he has been depressed all day. She accessed Tseebo's circuitry, where they learned there were fivee year plans and information that the Empire did not want to get out. Sabine had to help them smuggle Tseebo off Lothal. They escaped off on the Ghost when Hera, Chopper and Zeb arrived with the ship. As Ezra and Sabine were alone,Tseebo revealed knowledge on what happened to Mira and Ephraim and Sabine translated for him. She later left the room to man the nose guns after Ezra rebuffed what Sabine and Tseebo had just told him. After Ezra was told by Tseebo that he couldn't do anything to save his parents, Sabine and Kanan pointed out to Ezra that Tseebo's stealing the Empire's secrets were his way of trying to make up for his mistake. Before Ezra and Kanan left, Sabine attempted to convince Ezra to talk to Tseebo again, but he promptly refused. Sabine later joined Ezra in his room, where she had recovered something from Ezra's home. It was revealed to be a picture of him and his parents. Sabine genuinely wishes him a happy birthday before leaving him to enjoy his birthday gift. ("Empire Day", "Gathering Forces") Trivia *Sabine was the youngest member of the Ghost crew before Ezra, her being sixteen and him being fourteen at the beginning of the series when he joined their family. Navigation Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animated characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Disney Characters